


My Days with You

by graphesthesia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Longing, Multi, Poetry, Short Stories, Smut, Tragedy, blowjob, fandoms - Freeform, prose, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphesthesia/pseuds/graphesthesia
Summary: works of a nimble heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Acknowledgment**

To you who had swallowed a falling star; with your childlike and your distant smile;  
the fire of my blood  
                         the air in my lungs;  
                                                 you, only you.  
the ocean to my sky,  
                              the moon to my sun  
                                                            my everything.  
                                                                                                    

 


	2. Forest

**Forest**  
  
One day, our love will be enough to grow trees that will loom over citadels and pariahs, and in their barks we will carve in the names that ever hurt us.


	3. Love

**Love**

Our love was the kind that stretched out to the boundaries of the earth and came back with a heart-wrenching and resounding crash.  
  
                                                   - Everything has its limit.


	4. untitled

**untitled**

my biggest fear  
is becoming like you  
and I pray to God  
every single day of my life  
that it will never happen  
you forced dirt down my throat   
and now I am trying to grow irises   
where you planted weeds.


	5. Envy

**Envy**

Envy had nothing;  
so she killed a woman who had everything.  
_  
Envy was envious._


	6. An ode to the loves of my life

**An ode to the loves of my life**

  1. The sun god of the skies, yes, you are eternally the "you" in my proses, they will never have that privilege. Yours and only yours. You the prodigy, the genius who had taken my voice. I wish I was still the one you'd sing to, this is our fate.  

  2. You are my days, my months, my years. They will find traces of it, in the little vehicle of the piers, of kids scampering through the staircases, in red vests. In punches through envy, through the scattered embroidery needles. I am beguiled, I never said goodbye.  

  3. I leaned into your hand and I felt warmth, I felt your fingers threaded to mine and I knew it was going to hurt having to let it go. And it did, it really did. One day, just one day I wish I could've held them a little longer, a little stronger.  

  4. You broke my heart. Yet you mend it and you broke it. My feelings for you are immense. My biggest what if. I carved your name into the tops of my thighs, the bark of my hands, into my lungs. I carved your love into the threshold of my writing. Yes.




End file.
